SLAVE
by Kurama27
Summary: Rating : M Pairing : Gtop Warning: GS, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy, pernahkah kamu membayangkan jadi aku, seorang gadis yang mulai beranjak usia 17 tahun harus menjadi budak sex tuanya melayani sang tuan dikala nafsu menghampiri harus menahan sakit bukan hanya di fisik saja namun di batin juga tanpa tau nasip kedepanya dikala sang tuan telah bosan dengan si budak.
1. Chapter 1

Rating : T~M (buat jaga)

Pairing : Gtop

Warning: GS, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy,

'PRANG'

Aku tersentak bangun saat aku mendengar sesuatu yang sepertinya terjatuh. Aku adalah orang yang cukup peka dengan sekitar terbukti dengan suara itu mampu membangunkan ku ditengah malam seperti ini padahal aku baru saja mengistirahatkan tubuhku sehabis bekerja disebuah apotek dekat stasiun.

Selesai sekolah aku langsung menuju ketempat ku bekerja lalu berdiri kurang lebih 10 jam perhari untuk mencari uang demi memunuhi kebutuhan ku dan ayah, ibu ku sudah meninggal karena kanker mata yang beliau derita meninggalkan ku bersama ayah.

Mataku melirik sekilas jam alarm tepat jam 4 pagi sekarang, baru 2 jam aku tertidur. aku sampai rumah sekitar jam 1 malam dan dilanjut dengan belajar hingga tertidur sekitar jam 2 malam. Aku merasa beruntung walaupun aku adalah masyrakat kelas kebawah aku mampu untuk bersekolah dengan beasiswa yang aku peroleh dari otak cerdasku ini tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang sepersenpun hanya membawa badan saja.

Aku beranjak bangun aku khawatir jika itu ayahku aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganya hanya ia yang aku punya didunia ini tanpanya aku sendirian dibumi besar ini.

"Ayah." Aku belari melihat ayah yang sudah tersungkur diatas sofa.

"Jiyong." Ayah bergumam menyebut namaku matanya mulai terbuka mata tua yang dulunya berbinar bila melihat ku atau ibu yang berjalan mendekatinya kini telah sirna hanya kesedihan yang aku dapat dari dalam mata yang makin lama makin tua mengikuti usia ayah yang kian bertambah.

"Kau sudah pulang kerja?." Aku dapat mencium bau alkohol saat ayah bertanya sepertinya ia minun lagi, entah kenapa sejak ibu meninggal ayah jadi suka minum-minum sepertinya ia merasa depresi saat ditinggal ibu sehingga jadilah seperti ini, pemabuk.

"Mana uang mu, aku butuh uang!." Tangan keriput ayah mencengkram leherku membuatku tak bisa bernafas, tanganku sudah mencoba melepaskan cengkramanya tapi tetap saja tak mempan.

''Dasar anak tidak tau di untung!." Kini tangan ayah bukan lagi di leher ku cengkeramanya pindah ke helaian rambut hitam ku aku berjalan hingga tersandung meja mengikuti tarikan ayah di rambut ku rasanya perih, pedih, panas semuanya menjadi satu seperti kulit kepala ku juga ingin copot meninggalkan tempurung kepala ku.

ayah berjalan cepat kearah dapur dibelakang nya aku tertatih mengikuti, ayah berhenti di depan kompor entah apa yang akan ia perbuat ia memutar badanya yang tadi nya di depan ku menjadi di belakang ku pegangan pada rambut ku juga makin menguat saat ia beputar seakan-akan takut terjatuh dan hal itu sukses membuat kulit kepala ku bertambah sakit.

Mata hitamku terbelalak sempurna saat ayah menyalakan kompor membuat bara api dalam kompor gas menyala, aku perpegangan pada meja yang atas nya terdapat kompor yang kini telah menyala dengan sempurna.

"Kau anak tidak berguna aku hanya butuh uang mu dAN KAU TIDAK MEMBERIKANYA!." Aku merasa tekanan di belakang kepala ku, ayah menekan kepala ku mengarahkan muka ku ke bara api, ya Tuhan setan apa sudah merasuki ayah ku hingga ia berniat membakar wajah anak gadis nya sendiri. 

"Sekarang katakan dimana uang nya?." Tangan ku di meja makin mengerat menahan agar muka ku tidak kena api air mata ku pun kian menetes pandangan ku mulai buram tertutup air mata yang siap tumpah. 

"DIMANA AKU TANYA KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJAWAB KU ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL, APA KAU BISU ATAU PERLU AKU INJAK LIDAH MU AGAR KAU BENAR-BENAR BISU!." aku bergetar takut mendengar ancaman ayah dengan sekuat tenaga yang aku miliki aku mencoba bersuara namun hanya isakan yang keluar dari mulut ku

"Hiks... hiks..." ayah makin kesal aku tidak segera menjawab pertanyaanya ia makin menekan kepalaku lagi hingga idung mancungku merasakan panas dari api kompor aku berharap bulu mata panjang ku tidak terbakar.

"Hiks.. huu di hiks hiks... bawah auw huhuhu hiks kolong tempat hiks ug tidur."

"Anak baik." Ayah menepuk kepala ku tepukanya berbeda dari yang aku rasakan waktu kecil, dulu tepukan ayah terasa lembut akupun bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari tepukanya tapi sekarang tepukan ayah terasa hampa, kemana ayah ku yang penuh kasih sayang ? aku merindukanya.

selepas nya ayah pergi ke kamar ku untuk mengambil uang aku jatuh terduduk ke dua kaki ku lemas bagai jelly dengan tangan bergetar aku mematikan kompor tempat dimana muka ku hampir saja dibakar. 

Aku menarik lutut ku memeluk nya erat membenamkan wajah ku yang masih terasa panas, disana aku menangis tangisan tanpa suara hanya air mata yang keluar dari mata ku tidak ada isakan seluruh suara tangis dan isakan tertahan di tenggorokan ku seperti sebuah bola besar bersarang di tenggorokan mu begitu sesak dan juga pedih.

''Hay anak manis uang nya kurang dan tadi kau tidak langsung memberiku uang jadi kau harus di hukum." Ayah menarik tangan ku menyuruh ku berdiri di bawa nya aku ke kamar mandi ia mendudukan aku di bawah sower dan sekali pencet air dingin pagi menyapa kulit ku, dingin.

Aku memeluk diriku sendiri berharap dapat mengurangi rasa dingin yang mulai menggrogoti kulit ku, seluruh badan dan baju ku basah total aku juga merasakan kulit-kulit ku sudah berubah menjadi keriput namun dengan tega nya ia masih membiarkan ku disiram(?) air shower sedangkan ia sendiri hanya memperhatikan ku dari pintu.

"Ini hukuman mu Jiyong." Ucap ayah sambil menutup pintu dan lagi lagi aku menangis dalam diam mengutuk nasip ku yang begitu menyedihkan.

Dulu ibu pernah mengatakan saat aku menangis setelah selesai bermain, aku menangis karena anak lelaki senang menggoda ku dan merebut boneka Kyuubi ku saat aku mengadu, ibu hanya tersenyum ia memberikan ku semangka lalu menarik tangan ku untuk duduk di pangkuanya, tangan lembut ibu mengelus rambut hitam ku yang sudah beliau ikat menjadi dua.

"Jiyongie tau tidak?."

"Tidak tau ibu kan belum cerita." aku tersenyum sama seperti ibu yang terkikik geli mendengar jawaban polos ku waktu kecil dulu.

"Uh anak ibu pinter sekali." Ibu mencium pipi ku tanpa sadar aku juga menyetuh pipi yang dulu ibu kecup

"loh Jiyongie bener kan bu, ibu kan belom cerita jadi Jiyongie mana tau." Saat itu mata bulat ku menatap ibu yang tertawa dipikiran saat ku kecil apakah kata ku salah hingga ibu tertawa.

"Iya Jiyongie bener, tuhan tidak akan memberi cobaan diluar kemampuan hambanya." Aku hanya menganggung kecil ketika ibu bilang seperti itu tapi ibu Jiyongie sekarang sudah tak kuat lagi cobaan Tuhan yang diberikan kepada ku begitu besar tubuh kecil ku tak mampu menanggung nya, ibu pala Jiyongie terasa berat rasa nya seperti para jarum menusuk-nusuk, ayah bolehkah Jiyongie tidur sebentar mata Jiyongie mulai menghitam. Ibu jika Jiyongie bisa memilih bolehkah Jiyongie memilih ikut tinggal bersama ibu di istana Tuhan.

.

.

.

Jika tadi aku terbangun karna benda terjatuh sekarang aku terbangun karna jam di ruang tamu berdering lima kali tanda bahwa sekarang aku harus bekerja Mengantar susu

Pertama kali yang menyambutku saat membuka mata ialah air shower yang masih mengucur dan juga rasa pening di kepala ku namun aku tidak boleh mengeluh jika aku mengeluh dan pasrah dengan rasa sakit bisa bisa aku dan ayah tidak bisa makan hari ini

"Ayo Jiyong kau pasti bisa." Ucapku menyemangati diri sendiri, aku bangun langsung belari mengganti baju, aku memilih sweter biru tua dan celana panjang rambut hitam ku aku kucir tinggi ku biarkan anak-anak rambut berjatuhan di pipi dan juga jidat ku.

Aku melajukan sepeda oren ku aku bersyukur kepala ku sudah tidak pening lagi tadi selesai mandi aku langsung meminum obat yang ku beli di apotek tempat kerja ku jadi harga nya miring aku jadi bisa menabung, aku tersenyum merasakan angin pagi menerpa wajah ku mengibarkan anak-anak rambut ku yang tadi tak ikut di kuncir.

"Jiyongie."

"Ahjusi han." Aku tersenyum melihat paman Han bos ditempat ku bekerja. Ahjusi han menghampiriku sambil membawa susu di kedua tanganya itu susu yang harus aku antar pagi ini

''Ini susu nya dan ini untuk sarapan mu.'' Ahjusi Han sangat baik terhadapku tidak hanya memberikan ku sebuah pekerjaan ia juga memberikan ku sarapan tiap pagi nya.

"Terimakasih paman." Paman Han tersenyum sudut bibir nya terangkat membuat kerutan jelas di kedua area matanya, senyum yang menawan di usia senjanya.

"Aish Jiyongie kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan." Paman Han menarik ke dua pipi ku lalu menggoyangkanya ke kanan dan ke kiri setelah puas ia menyubit pipi ku paman Han langsung belari pergi dengan suara tawa nya yang riang.

"Paman Han!." Teriaku kesal pipiku terasa panas aku menggosokan tanganku ke pipi aku harap panas nya segera hilang pasti sekarang pipi ku memerah bukan merah karna bulshing tapi memerah karna cubitan cabe ala paman Han.

.

.

.

"Jiyongie." Jiyong hampir aja tersedak saat seseorang dengan tiba-tiba merangkul bahunya, dengan susah payah Jiyong mencoba menelan roti yang tidak terlalu benar-benar sudah terkunyah sepenuhnya.

"Yah Cl kau mau membuatku mati tersedak, Hah!." Sembur Jiyong di depan muka Cl namun sang pelaku hanya bisa tersenyum lebar memperhatikan muka Jiyong yang sedang mengomel, menerut Cl muka Jiyong sangat lucu pipi bulat nya bergerak seirama dengan bibir  
Jiyong yang tak berhenti mengoceh mata bulat nya juga disipit sipit kan memberi kesan galak namun gagal malah terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kau ngomong apa sih Jiyongie." Jari lentik Cl mencubit pipi gempal Jiyong

"Sakit Cl."

"Aw kau galak sekali Jiyong." Jiyong memberontak saat Cl menarik pipi nya lalu dengan sayang Jiyong menjitak kepala Cl yang di tumbuhi(?) Dengan rambut yang sudah Cl cat bewarna pirang.

"Rasakan rasakan siapa suruh kau mencubit pipi ku." Tadi pagi pipi Jiyong dicubit paman Han dan sekarang giliran Cl yang mencubit pipinya terus nanti siapa lagi yang ingin mencubit pipi nya? Rasa-rasa nya pipi nya ingin copot.

Jiyong memeletkan lidah nya mengedek Cl ia belari menghindari Cl yang siap akan meledak sedangkan Cl di ujung sana hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat teman bangku nya yang seperti anak kecil begitu menggemaskan Jiyong memang mempunyai pesona nya sendiri seperti ada aura memabukkan yang menguar di sekitar Jiyong Cl menyadari itu ia juga sadar banyak namja yang menaruh minat pada Jiyong tapi mereka seperti enggan mendekati Jiyong mungkin karna kasta yang berbeda, Cl memutar kedua bola nya bosan lagi-lagi masalah kasta. 

Jiyong melihat Cl mengejar nya Jiyong makin menambah kecepatan lari nya untung kolidor sekolah tidak terlalu padat sehingga Jiyong tidak begitu takut menabrak siswa siswi Seoul high school yang belalu lalang di kolidor.

Jiyong sungguh sangat bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti Cl yang tidak memandang Jiyong sebelah mata karna ia hanyalah anak beasiswa seluruh anak Seoul high school tidak mau berteman dengan Jiyong mereka hanya menganggap Jiyong hanyalah anak miskin atau hama di sekolah yang seharus nya berisi anak-anak orang kaya atau anak-anak dari orang terpandang 

Cl adalah anak orang kaya appa nya seorang dosen terpandang, Cl juga cantik dengan gaya nya yang nyetrik membuat semua orang memandangnya dengan penuh minat. Cl orang pertama yang mengulurkan tanganya kearah Jiyong menawarkan pertemanan ia lebih menyukai berteman dengan Jiyong dibanding siswi lainya menurut nya mereka hanyalah gadis manja tukang pamer kekayaan orang tua, memuakan.

Sifat Jiyong yang polos dan apa ada nya membuat tumbuh rasa sayang dalam diri Cl ia juga sudah menggap Jiyong seperti adik nya sendiri.

.

.

.

Dewi fortuna hari ini tidak berpihak pada Jiyong saat di kolidor sana waktu masih belari menghindari Cl tanpa sengaja Jiyong menabrak seseorang. Seseorang itu masih berdiri tegak berbeda dengan diri nya yang sudah jatuh terduduk akibat tabrakan badan mungil nya dengan seseorang itu.

Seseorang itu masih memperhatikan Jiyong yang mencoba berdiri dan membersihkan seragam nya dari debu-debu hingga mata teduh nya bertemu mata bulat Jiyong ia terpaku sesaat bola mata hitam itu seperti menarik entesi nya untuk terus menatap mata bulat itu seperti sebuah black hole.

"Maaf kan saya sumbemin." Bibir tipis Jiyong berwarna merah membiaskan senyum hangat. Kedua mata beriris hitamnya berkedip khawatir dan menatap ke arah namja yang tadi ditabraknya dari balik helaian bulu mata lentik, namja itu menganggukan kepala nya guna menghilangkan rona di pipi nya.

''Terimakasih sumbaemin." Ucap Jiyong sambil membukukan badanya lalu pergi bersama angin menuju kelas meninggalkan namja yang masih memperhatikan langkahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

. 

. 

.

'Byur'

'Hahaahaahaaha'

tawa anak 11 pecah saat pintu terbuka dan ember yang berisi air bekas pelan jatuh menimpa Jiyong yang saat itu membuka pintu ia hanya bisa menunduk tawa anak kelas makin membesar saat salah satu dari anak perempuan melempar nya dengan tepung hingga rambut hitam nya bukan hanya basah namun juga putih orang yang melempar tepung itu mendekati Jiyong dan menarik helaian rambut Jiyong membuat wajah dengan rahang halus itu mengadah ke langit langit kelas.

Para youja memandang puas wajah Jiyong yang berantakan sedangkan para namja memandang jengah Jesica youja yang menarik rambut Jiyong mereka-siswa namja- lebih memilih keluar kelas dibanding melihat para gadis yang sok berkuasa, mereka bukan tidak ingin menolong Jiyong demi Tuhan mereka ingin menolong Jiyong namun para gadis mengancam tidak akan menyiksa Jiyong disekolah saja tapi juga di luar sekolah dan mereka memilih menghindar jika Jiyong sudah di bully, sungguh mereka tidak tega melihat malaikat seputih Jiyong disakiti. 

'Brak'

mata kucing Cl membesar melihat Jiyong tangan Cl terkepal sempurna menahan amarah yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, mata tajam nya kian menajam melihat tangan Jesica menjabak Jiyong

Cl mengulurkan tangan nya ia mencekek leher putih Jesica mendorongnya ketembok, tangan Jesica mencoba melepaskan tangan Cl namu apa daya kekuatan Cl lebih besar dibandingkanya. Kuku-kuku panjang berkutek hitam Cl menekan kulit leher Jesica

"Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu Jiyong." Desis Cl membuat bulu kuduk Jesica meremang

"Makhluk oplas seperti dirimu tidak pantas menyiksa makhluk alami seperti Jiyong, apa perlu aku menyebar foto mu sebelum melakukan oplas." Ancam Cl seluruh badan Jesica bergetar ketakutan dengan tega nya Cl langsung melepaskan cekikanya sehingga Jesica jatuh kedepan leher putihnya memerah dan beberapa goresan luka.

Cl memandang Jesica meremehkan ia langsung membantu Jiyong berjalan menuju uks, Jesica memperhatikan Jiyong yang sedang dipapah Cl dengan pandangan dendam gara-gara anak sampah itu ia merasakan sakit di area leher nya dasar anak tak tau diri batin Jesica dengki tanpa sadar diri.

Cl mendudukan Jiyong di tempat tidur uks setelah mengganti seragam Jiyong menjadi baju olahraga "Cl ke kelas aja sebentar saem akan masuk."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja" Cl terdiam berpikir sebentar lalu menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju

"Aku akan kembali saat istirahat dan memberi tau saem kalo kau sakit"

"Terimakasih Cl" kata Jiyong tulus ia sudah banyak merepotkan Cl

"Apa yau kau ucapkan Jiyongie kau sudah ku anggap adiku sendiri.'' Cl mengacak rambut Jiyong dan Jiyong suka usapan Cl rasa nya seperti usapan ibunya.

Seperginya Cl suasana uks menjadi sepi Jiyong menyamankan posisi tidurnya dan mencoba untuk tidur tubuhnya sangat lelah tanpa ia sadari sosok namja memperhatikan wajah tidur Jiyong menaruh barang yang sejak tadi dibawa-bawa nya diatas meja samping kasur tempat Jiyong tidur dan yang terakhir namja itu mencium kening Jiyong lama, namja itu menutup pintu uks pelan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jiyongie, kau boleh pulang.'' menghentikan acara membersihkan jendela sejenak, membalikan badan saat mendengar suara seseorang yang mungkin sedang berbicara denganya ia terlalu fokus menghilangkan noda coklat mendekati kekuningan yang menempel dengan tenangnya di permukaan kaca besar apotek dua puluh empat jam

Jiyong menoleh ia menemukan Ryeowook wanita mungil berwajah awet muda tengah tersenyum ke arahya melihat hal itu Jiyong ikut tersenyum kikuk, sedikit rasa tak enak melingkupi relung hatinya Ryeowook ialah pemilik apotek tempat ia bekerja sangat tidak sopan bila ia membelakangi sang bos saat wanita mungil itu berucap. tapi sungguh ia tidak tau atau tidak menyadari jikalau pemilik tempat nya mencari nafkah itu tengah berbicara.

Ryeowook menghela napas ia menarik tangan Jiyong menuju bangku depan kasir yang diperuntukan bagi pelanggan yang menunggu antrian pembayaran atau menunggu obat yang sedang dicari oleh petugas. Mendudukan Jiyong dibangku itu lalu ia juga ikut duduk seraya menggenggam tangan Jiyong

''Tapi waktu kerjaku masih ada dua jam lagi.'' Jiyong menatap lurus mata kecil Ryeowook yang juga sedang memandangnya

"Aku tau kau sedang tidak enak badan Jiyongie, oleh karna itu kau boleh pulang biar aku yang akan menggantikanmu.'' sungguh, tidak ada kata yang ingin ia ucapkan selain kata syukur saat ini, walaupun ia adalah orang tak mampu dan hidup hanya berdua bersama ayahnya tapi ia dikelilingi orang-orang berhati baik seperti Ryeowook ini, ia begitu baik mau menerimanya kerja paruh waktu meski usia nya belum genap tujuh belas tahun. yah pekerja dibawah umur memang ditentang oleh pemerintah karna seharusnya anak seusianya harus belajar dengan benar untuk kemajuan negara bukan bekerja seperti ini. tapi ia hanya anak orang miskin yang membutuhkan uang untuk kelangsungan hidup, kalau bukan Jiyong yang mencari uang siapa lagi? Ayahnya yang tukang mabuk itu? Yang benar saja.

''Ini obat untuk mu agar lekas sembuh agar esok bisa bekerja lebih giat lagi." pandangan mata Jiyong mulai buram karena air mata yang siap tumpah dari mata besar bening nya, ia terlalu banyak merepotkan Ryeowook.

Seakan mengerti arti pandangan Jiyong Ryeowook memeluk Jiyong menyalurkan rasa sayang pada pegawai kesayanganya satu ini, sama seperti Cl ia begitu menyanyangi Jiyong seperti adik nya sendiri. dalam tubuh rapuh itu Jiyong sudah menanggung beban berat ia tau bagaimana keluarga Jiyong dan ia menyanyangi tindakan ayah Jiyong ia begitu ingin membatu namun ia bukan lah siapa-siapa oleh karna itu ia hanya menyiapkan bahu jikalau Jiyong membutuhkan, tapi anak satu itu selalu menyiapan penderitanya sendiri membuat sudut hatinya terasa tercubit melihatnya.

"Nah sekarang pulang lah." Ryeowook menepuk bahu Jiyong pelan memberi sedikit semangat lewat tepukan tadi

''Terimakasih." Jiyong membukuk hormat pada Ryeowook, setelah itu berlalu keloker pegawai untuk mengganti baju dan pulang

.

.

.

Dahi mulus Jiyong mengkerut saat dilihatnya mobil mewah berjajar rapi di perkarang rumahnya, gadis imut yang baru saja pulang bekerja ini sedikit berlari memasuki rumah, takut ada hal buruk menimpa ayahnya.

Mata bulat Jiyong yang sejernih kelinci terbelalak sempurna melihat ayahnya tengah meringkuk ketakutan suaranya mengalun kata maaf yang begitu meyayat hati Jiyong, walau ayahnya suka menyiksanya tapi jika ia menyaksikan ayahnya sendiri babak belur seperti ini hati anak mana yang tidak pedih melihatnya.

"Ayah!." teriak Jiyong menghampiri lelaki paruh baya itu ia ingin menyentuh tubuh ringkih ayahnya, sebelum hal itu terjadi tangan Jiyong dicekal oleh pria berwajah galak berpakaian serba hitam

''Anda harus ikut kami nona Kwon ayah anda sudah menjual anda kepada tuan besar.'' Lelaki tersebut menarik tangan Jiyong paksa menyuruh wanita itu berdiri lalu menyeretnya ke mobil yang tadi Jiyong liat dipekarangan rumah

Jiyong menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang bebas ia tidak percaya ayah nya yang sudah mengurusinya hingga sebesar ini begitu tega menjual nya apa ia sungguh tidak berguna lagi hingga ayah kandung penyumbang sperma untuk membuatnya tega melakukan hal nista seperti ? Ia tau uang dari pekerjaanya tidak bisa menyanggupi kepuasaan ayahnya tapi apa perlu ia sampai dijual untuk menyanggupi hasrat orang berkedok sebagai ayahnya tersebut? Jiyong masih tak habis pikir.

Jiyong menjerit dalam hati dengan perasaan sangat sakit, tanpa ia sadari bahwa ia sudah sampai kerumah orang yang membelinya, mata hitamnya memperhatikan rumah besar itu 'ini bukan rumah melainkan sebuah istana.' Ucapnya polos

Jiyong digiring memasuki kamar mewah, berkasur luas berseprei hitam ia menduduki kasur sambil mengamati kamar besar yang besarnya melebihi rumahnya sendiri

'Cekrek'

Mengalihkan pandangan keasal suara. Disana, depan pintu berdiri lelaki kokoh berbadan tegap berdada bidang berlapis polo hitam melangkah menghampirinya seakan terhipnotis Jiyong memperhatikan mata karamel tajam seperti elang yang juga tengah memperhatikanya lama kelamaan saling berpandang Seunghyun memanggut bibir Jiyong menghisap mengulum merasakan bibir lembut nan kenyal itu dilain pihak Jiyong hanya diam terbengok merasakan bibirnya yang terasa perih bergesekan dengan bibir Seunghyun, sengaja Seunghyun memancing lidah Jiyong untuk ikut bermain dan secara naluri, lidah Jiyong mulai saling membelit satu sama lain.

Seunghyun mengecup seluruh leher Jiyong mencari sesuatu yang berdenyut disana ia dapat mencium bau tubuh Jiyong bearoma mawar bercampur aroma citrus bau ini mampu membangkitkan gairahnya sekaligus mampu menenangkan seperti aroma terapi, menemukan ia langsung mengigit sampai berdarah membuat remasan Jiyong pada rambutnya perih memang tapi terasa sensual, menjilat darah itu dan menghisapnya rakus

"Ah..." Jiyong terpekik nikmat matanya terpejam

Seakan disiram air dingin Jiyong sadar bahwa ia diperkosa tidak harusnya seperti ini, sekuat tenaga ia mendorong kepala Seunghyun yang sedang asik bergemuruh dengan bahunya ia segera berlari mendekati pintu tapi kakinya sudah dulu ditahan Seunghyun ia terpanting jatuh dagu putihnya menghantam lantai marmer keras menimbulkan sakit pada rahang dan lidah yang secara tidak segaja tergigit Rasa sakit tadi seakan menyetrum tulang, bahkan ia tidak menyadari

Seunghyun menghampirinya membopong dan membantingnya ke kasur "lepaskan aku tuan hiks.'' mengharap belas kasih dari namja diatasnya

''Nakal.'' Seunghyun mengikat tangan putih Jiyong, oleh sebab itu payudara Jiyong membusung menantang Seunghyun menyadarinya ia merobek paksa kemeja Jiyong dapat ia lihat bra hitam membukus payudara gadis belia ini payudaranya tidak besar juga tidak kecil pas pada genggaman but payudara Jiyong bulat ranum, apa ini payudara yang dimiliki gadis perawan berbeda dengan bitch kelas atas yang biasa ia sewa payudara mereka tidak bulat macam Jiyong melainkan berbentuk kebawah seperti pepaya, bukan ia pernah memperawani anak gadis seseorang tapi tak sebulat dan menggoda seperti milik Jiyong

Dikecupnya bukit payudara Jiyong ia menggigit pangkal payudara sebelum menghisap sikecil hitam yang sudah menegang merasakan serangan rangsangan yang ia berikan, desahan tertahan meluncur manis dari bibir bengkak Jiyong seluruh leher hingga dada penuh bercak merah tanda kenikmatan

Jiyong berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terhanyut dalam dorongan birahinya, tapi pada saat yang bersamaan, dorongan itu begitu kuat membetot setiap simpul syarafnya membuatnya terlena. Seunghyun tahu Jiyong mulai terangsang karena itu ia makin gencar melakukan serangan di setiap jengkal kemulusan tubuh Jiyong.

Kemudian lidah Seunghyun menyusuri perut Jiyong yang rata, seluruh pakaian Jiyong sudah ia lepas Seunghyun dapat melihat jelas setiap inci tubuh itu tubuh Jiyong benar-benar tak memiliki bulu semua nya gundul, Jiyong memalingkan muka kesambil seraya memejamkan mata malu dilihat dalam keadaan naked seluruh muka nya memerah sampai kuping tubuh Jiyong berkeringat membuat tubuh putih tanpa bulu itu terlihat mengkilap menggoda memanggil Seunghyun untuk cepat memakanya.

terus ke bawah dan ketika sampai di daerah selangkangan Jiyong, Seunghyun merangkul pinggang ramping itu membawa tubuhnya lebih mendekat. Paha mulus itu lalu dia ciumi inci demi inci sementara tangannya mengelusi paha yang lain. Jiyong merinding merasakan sapuan lidah dan dengusan nafas pria itu pada kulit pahanya membuat gejolak birahinya makin naik.

"Ssshhh...", sebuah desisan keluar dari mulutnya ketika jari Seunghyun menyentuh bagian vaginanya.

"Aahhh... aahhh... jangan!" Jiyong mendesah antara menolak dan menikmati saat lidah Seungyun menelusuri gundukan bukit kemaluannya. Tanpa disadari kakinya melebar sehingga memberi ruang lebih luas bagi Seunghyun untuk menjilatinya. Tubuh Jiyong seperti kesetrum ketika lidah Seunghyun yang hangat membelah bibir kemaluannya memasuki liangnya serta menari-nari di dalamnya.

Jiyong makin tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan itu, dia bergerak tak karuan akibat jilatan Seunghyun sehingga Seunghyun harus memegangi tubuhnya.  
"Ahhhh... ahhh... oohh!", desahnya dengan tubuh bergetar merasakan lidah Seunghyun mainkan klitorisnya.

kemudian tubuh Jiyong melengkung ke atas seperti busur yang ditarik membuat payudaranya yang membukit itu makin tegak menantang.  
"Ohhhkkhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Aaaaaahhhhhh...", Jiyong mengejang dan mengerang keras dengan tangan dan kaki menggelepar. Dari vaginanya mengucur cairan bening, Rangsangan Seunghyun runya berhasil membuat tubuh Jiyong orgasme dengan begitu kuat. Tubuh Jiyong menegang sesaat sebelum kembali melemas. Jiyong terkapar dambil terengah-engah. Orgasme yang dialaminya begitu kuat membuat sekujur tubuhnya bermandi keringat.

Jiyong mengutuk sebuah sensasi yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar di saat Seunghyun menggesekan kepala kejantanannya ke bibir kewanitaan Jiyong yang sudah basah oleh cairannya sendiri.

Jiyong menjerit tertahan saat Seunghyun sedikit memajukan sang batang ke dalam tubuhnya. Sampai akhirnya Seunghyun berhenti tepat di mana ia merasakan sebuah penghalang tipis untuk memasukinya lebih jauh. Di saat kepala batangnya semakin maju, tubuh Jiyong bergetar hebat. Ketakutan dan kepasrahan melanda. Tangannya terikat, tubuhnya terasa tegang dan tidak bisa digerakan.

"JANGAAN! JANGAAAN ARGH!" Berbarengan dengan meremas kepalan tangan, teriakan pun pecah saat benda tegang milik Seunghyun memasukinya dalam sekali sentakan dan juga merobek selaput daranya tanpa ampun. Jiyong menangis menjerit-jerit, tapi belum sampai ia menenangkan rasa sakit, Seunghyun sudah memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

Seunghyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat, merasakan betapa hangat dan sempit dinding yang memijat batang tegangnya semakin keras ia mendorong maju hingga membuat bokong Jiyongn terangkat dan melengkung dibagian perut. Sangat dalam vagina Jiyong, sangat nikmat menelan batang Seunghyun hingga tanpa sisa ia terus memaju mundurkan gerakanya cepat layaknya detak jantung gadis yang sedang ia nodai.

Dibawahnya Jiyong sudah mendesah tak tertahan ia merasakan sebuah klimaks yang membuat perutnya mengejang, merasakan ribuan sperma Seunghyun dengan cepat merambat naik ke rahimnya dan menjelajah di sana.


End file.
